Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animal trap for trapping animals such as rats or squirrels which can be reused or disposed of without requiring handling of the animal rapped therein, and which can be easily assembled and taken apart.
Also, the present invention relates an animal trap which includes a housing having an open end, a door mounted to the housing and slidably movable between open positions by stopping through an elongated member stopped and closed position by falling downward.
An elongated member pivotally mounted to the housing for pushing a receiver connected to the elongated minimizer through animals in the housing and by releasing locked stopper, the door automatically closing the open end.
Description of the Background Art
Undesired animals such as rats or squirrels can become pests that spread diseases and harm farming, ranching and adversely affect the human life. Poisons are often used to kill these animals. Poisoned animals do not die right after consumption of the poison, but rather travel to unknown places and then die. Therefore, because it is difficult to locate and dispose of the dead poisoned animals, the dead animals start decomposing and emit odor.
For the reasons stated above, various types of animal traps are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,667 issued to Souza, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,336 issued to Paassen, U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,490 issued to Jempolsky, U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,672 issued to Versaw and U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,501 issued to Schislyonok.
One of the present inventors also discloses U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,557,067, 4,829,700 , and U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,460.
However most patents having been complicated in construction and thus difficult and expensive to manufacture. Also, they often require the user to kill the trapped animal if the trapped animal is still alive, which is undesirable for the user.
The animal trap of the present invention is not subject to the above-mentioned disadvantages and possesses many advantages not found in the traps in use at the present time or in the past. For example, the trapped animals within the animal trap of the present invention are automatically killed by insufficient oxygen in the housing due to the tightly closed open end.